The Chambers
by totalfangirl734
Summary: It is not safe. Do not come near. Stay away. The things they do... You could be a god for all they care. And if you do end up here, well. Welcome to The Chambers. I doubt you'll be leaving soon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Annabeth Chase was screaming. Her boyfriend Percy Jackson could hear her. And neither of them were sure if they were torturing him or her. (Maybe it was both)

Jason Grace was trying to stay strong. His girlfriend Piper Mclean was being forced to charmspeak unthinkable things. And neither of them were sure the other was alive. (Maybe they thought the other was dead)

Hazel Levesque was in pain. Her boyfriend Frank Zhang was too. And they both thought the other was alright. (Maybe they didn't)

Leo Valdez was nearly dead. His sort-of-girlfriend Calypso could see him dying. And they both wished they'd had more time together. (Maybe they truly hated each other)

Nico Di Angelo was in a room alone. (Or maybe others were with him)

Thalia Grace was unwillingly working for the enemy. (Or maybe she meant to do it)

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano had just been caught spying. (Maybe she wanted to know for the wrong reasons)

The Seven and their friends and lovers were all in trouble. But no; it was past that. They were doomed, they were hopeless. Hopeless. Because they were all being made into something they weren't, things that they hadn't even heard of. They were being tortured and destroyed and worn down to the darkest parts of themselves.

The people who did this, they are called Smilers. Because every time someone is in pain or a treatment is ready and they have to fetch one of them, they smile an unnerving smile. And no matter how sweet they would look to anyone else, the demigods knew, always knew, that they are leading them towards more pain, more torture. And they knew that they would come out changed. Maybe physically. Maybe emotionally. Maybe mentally. They stopped fighting it long ago.

There's nothing they can do now.

No hope.

No ideas.

No. Way. Out.

Friends, Romans, evildoers. Enemies, Greeks, do-gooders.

Welcome to The Chambers.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It all started with a completely normal day ay Camp Half-Blood, apart from the fact that the Romans were visiting. The Stoll's were pranking and thieving, Clarisse was dunking heads into toilets, and Katie Gardener was shouting at the Stoll's for the pranking and thieving. Life had returned to surprising normality after the Giant War, bar the injuries and missing campers.

Will Solace was not confirmed dead but he was nowhere to be seen. Dakota was in a full body cast. Drew had a broken leg and fractured collarbone. Jake Mason was dead. Miranda Gardiner was dead. Bobby was dead. The list goes on. The surviving campers could still smell the thick ashes of their dead friend's bodies, burned under shrouds.

And what of the Seven, well. They were scarred beyond belief, both physically and mentally. No one even asked them what it was like in their positions, because everyone could see that they would rather go through it all again than talk about it. But they were safe, and unhurt, and as happy as anyone could be having been through what they went through.

Yet everything changed, and at no fault of their own.

"Annabeth!" Percy called for his girlfriend as he walked away from the sword fighting arena. She was a few feet ahead of

him, and whirled around immediately when she heard her name.

"Percy?" She replied, offering him a small smile.  
"Leo told me he's organising a barbeque, apparently the Seven and some others are going. You want to go?" Percy asked.  
"Who are 'some others'?" Annabeth quizzed him.  
"Oh, just Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Calypso…" He trailed off.  
"Alright. But only if you're going too, Seaweed Brain."

A few hours later, Frank and Hazel were walking down towards the beach, the setting for the party that night. They were a little late as they had been held up while moving into their (temporary) cabins. Frank was understandably unenthusiastic about moving into the Ares cabin, whereas Hazel just took a little while but was waiting for Frank. As they headed closer to the beach, they were struck by the surprising lack of noise coming from the area. Surely Leo would have been telling everyone his worst jokes by now, right? But it was silent, almost silent, only the wind and the hubbub of the campfire in the distance.  
"Hello?" Hazel called out. "Is there anyone here? Percy? Nico? Piper?"  
"That's weird. There's no one here." Frank frowned. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the shadows. A masked man stood a little way out of the trees. He was tall, and held two syringes in each gloved hand., Frank immediately sprung in front of Hazel, holding her protectively.  
"Don't worry, Son of Mars. We'll not be hurtin' anyone here if y'all just co-operate with us." The masked man said with confidence and a slight Southern twang. "How about you and your pretty little lady friend just be comin' with us. Then I won't have to use these here things." He held up the syringes. In response, Frank turned into a lion and growled at the man. He just shrugged and simply injected him. Frank fell to the ground, human again. By now, Hazel was worried. If whatever was in those syringes could make Frank, strong son of Mars legacy of Poseidon shape shifting _Frank_ fall dead to the ground, then she stood no chance. She was nervous, and of course when she was nervous gems started popping up left, right and centre.  
"Ah…" A new voice hissed from the shadows. "Pretty gems… pretty girl. I'll be waiting to figure you out, sweetie."  
**(A.N: There will be no smut, citrus or any of that sort of stuff in this story. T rating.)**  
"Excuse me?" Hazel asked, disgusted.  
"Heh. He don't be meanin' it like y'all be thinkin' it, princess." The first man spoke again. "Now, like I said before to that there boyfriend of yours, nobody has to be gettin' hurt if y'all just come right a-here. No one will be hurt, princess. Just get your ass over here!" Hazel bit her lip and, slowly, shook her head.

The second man threw up his hand and looked at the other as if to say 'I told you so'. The first glared by way of response. The second – lets call him Tim – ran up to Hazel quicker than any mortal, any human, should've been able to, and easily knocked and pinned her to the ground. As 'Tim' held her down, the other man walked to them with the remaining syringe in his hand.  
"If you'd just come quietly… oh my. Things would've been so much easier, princess. So much easier." And with that, he plunged the syringe into the vein in her arm.  
"Who… are – are you?" Hazel asked, half passed out. From the corner of her eye, she could just see 'Tim' dragging Frank into a black truck that had been hidden until that moment in the trees at the edge of the forest. She figured that she would have the same fate soon enough.  
"Oh, you'll find out. Unfortunately… right now you seem to be otherwise engaged." He snickered cruelly. She felt darkness engulf her as she sank into unconsciousness…

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Unlawfully atrocious? Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks! Byeeeeee! **

**Totalfangirl734 **

**P.S Reviewers get cookies. ****(::)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"_Hello, demigods. Hello, hello, hello. How extraordinary to see you again." _

The demigods awoke alone and terrified. They were each in an individual cubicle with nothing but a chair and a blank screen in front of them. Then, they heard that voice saying those words. A female voice, strangely familiar yet unrecognisable. Not that any of them tried particularly hard to work out who it was; they were trapped and scared and completely shellshocked.

"_Alright, I'd better tell you what is going on or you'll never co-operate. Not that I think you're going to co-operate; ha! No, no. Anyway, I'm babbling on. Now..." _There was a pause. _"Ah. Here we go."_ The mysterious person coughed. She told the demigods. She told them why they were there. And frankly, they were quite disgusted.

"_Demigods. You are to be our experiments; our 'guinea pigs' to use the common phrase. We know what these things do to mortals; now, we will test them on you. Annabeth, Percy, you two are together, as with Leo and Calypso, Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank, Reyna and Nico. We need a male and a female subject for each of the experiments. That's why you're all paired up. You'll all be given your… ah, that is to say, you'll be told what we'll be using on you personally. Thank you for your co-operation."_

"What? You can't do that!" Percy shouted.  
"That can't be legal!" Piper exclaimed.  
"Sick. That is just absolutely sick." Leo muttered.  
"Excuse me?" Reyna said indignantly.  
"_Che cazzo?" _Nico said.

All they got for their exclamations was a sharp outtake of breath from the mysterious woman.

"_Your tests will begin tomorrow. We hope to have the experiments ready in a few days. For now… you can choose one person to talk to over your screen if you wish. And then you will receive your case number and type. Thank you and goodnight." _

**Ugh. This is a really short chapter; plus I'm off schedule. This chapter was really difficult to write so yeah… but the shortness is necessary. Oh, and for the purposes of this story anyone who isn't canon 16 - except Thalia, because of the hunters - are 16, just to make it seem more appropriate. **

**Review pleeeeaaase I really want to know what you think. **

**Totalfangirl734 **


End file.
